


Deal

by BekiBi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Slow Build, Talking, angst turned fluff, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekiBi/pseuds/BekiBi
Summary: Wheeljack has to make some choices with Starscream as his prisoner.Starscream has some things to come to terms with in his past choices, and reminds Wheeljack that the Wrecker needs to do the same.Bitter-saltiness turned sweetness. Technically a slow build I guess? : 3Commission work for the wonderful Moonscream! It was supposed to be 2000 words and turned into almost 3000





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonscream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscream/gifts).



Wheeljack casually swished the energon in its clear cube, looking at the small flecks of glittery grit of the impurities that still made it through his travel-sized converter on board the Jackhammer. He didn’t mind the texture, but he knew his current guest would. He hadn’t expected to find anyone here in the dark corner of Cybertron, where Predacons once tried to recapture their long past glory, and yet he’d come across a very battered and unconscious Starscream. He was tempted to put him out of his misery but it would’ve been a little underhanded to take him out without seeing the look of defeat on his face.

So the Wrecker gathered up the con and dragged him along to his ship where he could cuff him and travel somewhere less conspicuous. He had some to reflect on his intentions and all that had happened with the planet being revived and all the sacrifices from both sides of the Great War lasting several millennia. A war which was now, by all reason, done. His side, the Autobots, had won and any killing now would be frowned upon and morally wrong. Yet Wheeljack still had to think about it.

He opted to wait, to see how things would develop and if Starscream was worthy of a trial, which he doubted he was. The jet wouldn’t begin to come around until Wheeljack had them completely settled in a temporary camp, hidden between some perfectly toppled structures. Red optics flickered online and a pained groan found its way from his parched throat. Starscream could hardly make out anything through his still focusing optics and the bright lighting inside the… where was he, exactly? He had passed out on the ground after a thorough pummeling by a very enraged Predaking and his lackeys.

A figure eclipsed the overhead light and he immediately flinched and tried to cower back, his arms not able to come to his defense. He could now feel the draining effect on his limbs by the stasis cuffs pinning his wrists together behind himself. “M-Mercy, please,” he croaked out to his captor.

Wheeljack let out a derisive laugh. “Wasn’t expecting such an easy surrender there, Screamer.” The broad bot crouched down to look at the other more on his level, sealed cube in hand. “Think you can start talking as quick as you give in?” The seeker blinked and his face furrowed in confusion and slow, bitter realization.

“You.. filthy Autobot! Release me or-”

“OR WHAT?!” Wheeljack barked out at him, not surprised to see the Decepticon jump and shut his mouth tightly. “You’re done, Screamer. War is over. You have nothing to keep fighting for.” The seeker’s lip twitched and finally curled in anger.

“It isn’t, you’re lying! Megatron-- He’ll rise again! We all will! Your meager ‘army’ will be brought to its knees!” He panted after his little tangent, optics wild and desperate. Wheeljack was fairly unmoved, expression flat save for his single arched brow ridge.

“Got that all out of your system, did we?” Starscream huffed and turned his face away, which the Wrecker took as an affirmative. “Good. Now fuel up, can’t have you off-lining on my watch.” He anticipated the look of distrust he got, but he didn’t expect him to relent so easily. Wheeljack moved to carefully sit the seeker upright and allowed him to fold his slim legs to better balance.

“Well?” Wheeljack hummed at the question. “How is this going to happen? You’ve got me shackled and unable to do so. I doubt you expect me to grovel for it, _which I will not do!_ ” Wheeljack had to laugh outright at that.

“No, I don’t. I can hold it for you. I promise not to spill if you promise not bite the hand that feeds you.” Starscream growled at such a proposal but his hands were literally tied, he had no other choice than to accept. He gave a curt nod and a bitter ‘FINE’ and waited for the Wrecker to move next. The cube was cracked open deftly and the corner brought over to Starscream. It should have been more awkward, really, but the seeker’s aching body and burning systems craved the fuel desperately and he moved as needed. The grit of the imperfect energon hit him and he tried to grimace but Wheeljack didn’t pull away, making him keep drinking or risk a spill. “Ah- I know its not top quality but its good enough for me so its good enough for me.”

Fiery optics stayed focused on the Wrecker even as he swallowed down the fuel, slow gulp after gulp. When Wheeljack was sure the other would want a break and began to ease the cube back, Starscream growled and followed it, leaning forward to keep feeding. Scarred lips widened in a slight smirk at his demanding nature. “You haven’t changed a bit.” That certainly caused a disruption in his feeding and Starscream stopped his swallowing, trying to move back and Wheeljack allowing him to as he righted the cube.

After a thick swallow and some venting to circulate his heated systems the seeker spoke up. “What’s that supposed to mean??”

“All these years, you’re still just… a determined, vicious little bird.” Wheeljack made himself more comfortable in front of the other, crossing his legs to mirror the other, setting the cube between them until Starscream wanted more. There was a wave of embarrassment swiftly masked by irritation from Starscream’s field. His wings snapped up as he spoke up.

“Don’t talk down to me! I’m not some PET.” He bared his dentae at the other but clearly he wasn’t intimidated, never had been and didn’t appear that he would be any time soon.

“I know that. Ain’t gotta yell it so loud, I’m right in front of you. So lets hear it. What happened to you out there?” He leaned forward with interest, elbows up and servos on his knees as he watched the wily jet with his piercing blue optics, studying him, waiting to see if the other would tell his story or put up more walls.

Put off by his forward attitude and leaned back slightly, wings dropping lower with his lost interest. “Well… if you must know… I was ambushed and left to die by those ghastly experiments.” Wheeljack nodded and his look of interest never wavered. “… And that’s what happened. That’s it.” The grounder nodded and waited. “What? What’s that look? What else do you want??”

“What _happened_ to you? All this time you’ve been under that rusty bucket’s heel and, well,” he snorted a small laugh. “You’re high strung even for you. You’ve always been on the intense side but-”

“I could ask the same of you!” He snapped suddenly. “You chose a side, the WRONG ONE MIGHT I ADD, and rather than hearing me out you turned on me the first chance you got!” He was flabbergasted when Wheeljack sputtered and guffawed, literally slapping his knee in amusement.

“What are you ON? You can’t be serious Screamer-”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Really, you think that I ratted you out?” Wheeljack snuffed. “Hardly, I was so busy with my own projects that you probably got paranoid that I was working against you. I hadn’t even ‘chosen a side’ until after things went to scrap. You were long gone, off licking that blowhard’s pedes.”

“How dare you insult me like that! Everything I fought for was right and just!”

“Tch, everything you sent DRONES to fight for...!”

“You belittling, egotistical, self-righteous-”

“SELF RIGHTEOUS?!” Wheeljack threw his head back for a full hardy laugh. “You’re a piece of work, Screamer-”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT! YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO CALL ME THAT! NEVER AGAIN!” Starscream lashed out, leaning back and letting his legs kick outward at him. Not wanting to risk the energon being spilled Wheeljack snatched each of Starscream’s ankles as they came his way.

“Relax, Starscream! Pit’s sake, you’re out of it, just relax!” He had to come up onto his knees to pin the jet’s pedes to the ground. “You just misdirect everything when you’re backed into a corner, don’t ya? Is that how you’ve avoided getting deactivated by that fickle tyrant you call a ‘leader’?” Starscream seemed to be fuming internally and in a move of desperate rage he brought his knees together, knocking them into either side of Wheeljack’s helm and, in turn, his large protruding audial structures. The Wrecker fumbled away from him, audio reception buzzing and vision swimming for a moment.

He could swear everything shifted hue from how hard he was struck, and after sitting back and holding his helm a moment things were still blue, but the color was oddly pulsating over everything? He looked back to his captive, expecting a wild escape attempt, but Starscream was leaned back and staring at him, then slowly a grin crept over his features and then it broke into a smile, practically cackling with delight as Wheeljack reset his optics, but the color dilution would not correct itself.

“Oh that’s funny to you? Petty move like that?” He pushed himself up and snatched up what was left of the cube, swigging its contents back to just spite the jet. Starscream was still lost in his own amusement and shaking his helm. That laugh used to be so contagious, and it equally as rare to hear now as it was back in their simpler days as lab partners. He shook his helm and headed over to set the cube in a refurbishing tray for re-use later when he had a fresh batch of energon to brew and rested his palms on the counter over the trays. He looked up to the reflective polished locker above the counter to see if there was any serious damage with his vision still tinted like this.

His audials were flashing bright blue like a silent siren to alert of his earlier surprise at the assault and he scrambled internally to shut down the tree allowing the display and it shut down. He snapped a glare toward his captive who had just tipped to his side to continue laughing. Starscream couldn’t stop, it was all so silly, so childish of both of them to try and reason the other to their opposing sides even now.

“Wheeljack,” he sighed out finally, resting his head on his shoulder and looking sideways at him. “What are we doing?” His tone was… softer, not quite amused but just relenting to his circumstances a little. There was no fighting his captivity, or this battle of opinions.

“I… I dunno,” Wheeljack stood back from the counter to face the jet, hands resting on his hips. “War’s over, Cybertron is still half in the scrap heap, I don’t want to keep you bound up here waiting for some… trial or prison or whatever Prime or some council decides to do to you.”

They both gave a mutual shudder and echoed one word with distaste. “Council.”

Wheeljack tried to tighten his smirk down to a situation appropriate scowl but he couldn’t. He shook his helm and started to walk back over to Starscream. “Sit up, come on.” He helped the other back into a proper position but instead of sitting in front of him he reached behind him to handle the cuffs.

“Wait, what are you doing?” That well earned mistrust bled back into Starscream’s tone, trying to look over his shoulder in vain.

“Just keep still. You behave and I’ll behave. Deal?” Starscream hummed, honestly thinking about it. “Starscream,” he said his name softly but firmly right next to his audial and his movement with the cuffs stopped entirely.

“Alright, deal then.” Starscream faced forward and relaxed into his usual hunch as his shackles fell away. Wheeljack sat back on one knee, the other bent up and ready to get up, but he paused and looked at the Decepticon with that sharp optic of his. Starscream could feel his gaze and shifted his fiery optics carefully to him. “... What?” He tried not to be scathing about it, for once.

“You’re just still… you. Its all sorts of messed up, the things you’ve done-” He held a hand up to stop the other from protesting. “I have to. We both managed to live, though. Out of all the slag we’ve been through, here we are. I can’t help but think its all so crazy, you know? How did we get out of the war intact?” He was reaching for something, hoping there was something he could recognize again in Starscream. The silver jet looked down, brow furrowed as he reflected on his words.

“We didn’t.” The Wrecker inclined his helm to show he was listening. “No one got out of this unscathed, or whole. We’ve all made sacrifices in various senses of the word. You know that. We all have our sins to bear. None of us are without fault, but no one will back down from their stance and admit it as well.” He brought his hands in front of him slowly and rubbed his wrists idly. “We all dug our graves, and we’ll have to lie in them.”

“Don’t go getting all deep and morose on me now, ‘Screamer,” he grinned slightly at him, trying to tilt his face to watch him. He could swear he was seeing more glimpses of the lab partner he once knew. Starscream didn’t lash out at the ancient nickname this time.

“And _you_ don’t go saying big words you don’t fully understand.” He looked over to him and it took the Wrecker a moment to catch onto what he was talking about and his mouth opened in a surprised grin.

“Morose? That’s a big word?”

“For you it is,” he tossed back to him and they both chuckled.

“Man, didn’t think I would ever say this but… I missed this.”

“My clever banter?” Starscream pretended to examine his claws with diva-like interest. “My cutting remarks? Or do you just miss being genuinely insulted by a mech with superior intellect?”

“You. I miss you, Star.” The sweeter name caught the jet’s attention away from his feigned haughtiness and he was slow to look over at Wheeljack again, all semblance of levity seemingly pushed aside. His field flickered out with his warring emotions. Uncertainty, caution, interest, and longing.

“Don’t...” He asked softly as he couldn’t quite meed his optics now. A rough palm cupped his cheek as gently as it could manage, turning his face to make him see him properly. “Wheeljack, we can’t- we shouldn’t-” He looked deep into the Wrecker’s optics. “We’ve both done so much… Left each other.”

“We didn’t leave each other… We just made some selfish choices. Do you want to… to just go?” He asked seriously, his field finally opening to the seeker; welcoming and warm, longing underlying everything as well. “We can try, at least. Get away from these politics before they begin, get back to how we were. Learning, trying to expand our minds, ourselves. We could, right now, if you want to.”

“… I do,” Starscream admitted with hardly any hesitation. “But… there’s so much happening here, Cybertron being revived,” he stammered on his thoughts, too many worries flooding him all at once.

“Then who’s stopping us? Wreckers make their own rules, and I’m not going to let you get lost again.” He was leaning dangerously close to him and Starscream didn’t pull away. The light from their optics softened as they grew nearer, able to feel each other’s slightly stifled exvents. Then something Wheeljack didn’t think he’d ever hear the other utter with any genuine intention behind it was whispered, nearly brushing his lips as it came out.

“I’m sorry...”

Everything stopped. The Wrecker moved back to better see the other, read his expression and make sure he hadn’t crossed a line or got any signals crossed from him. “Its okay, we don’t have to do anything, it was presumptuous of me.”

“No, I meant… for earlier. Your audials.” Wheeljack blinked and was relieved in the next klick. A careful servo pressed against the side of his head, surrounding his right audial and caressing it gently. He shuddered and curled more over Starscream. “They’re still very sensitive, aren’t they?” Wheeljack nodded once. “Such a tough one you are, and still trying to use those big words on me, hm?” The playfulness in his voice did wonders to soothe Wheeljack into a calm and reassured mindset.

“Can’t help but try and impress you, little bird.” The Decepticon scoffed at his bold use of his other ‘despised’ nickname.

“Don’t push your luck and I won’t cuff your audials again.” Starscream pulled the other in close and pressed their lips together. Excitement and rediscovery flickered between their sparks, energy whirling intensely and meeting in their eager fields, each welcoming the other back to their true and longed for homes. When their lips parted their fields lingered, winding invisibly together and reviving their deep bond nearly lost from so long ago. Wheeljack couldn’t stop his soft smile, knowing he probably looked like a goofy fool.

“Alright, deal.”


End file.
